Thursday
by CallMeJoz
Summary: Promise me when they all love you that you'll remember me When you fuck them, you'll see my face My body is yours Every Thursday "Deep down in that ice cold black heart of yours there's a pink warm spot for me. If there wasn't you wouldn't keep coming back to me every week You run through bodies like a loose bull at a rodeo yet you always find your way back to me."


**Okay hi its me again with a one-shot nobody asked for but here it is. A certain special someone challenged me to write a Mickie/Trish pairing so I did. Umm so basically this is a very different take on their relationship. To really truly understand this story you'd have to be a die hard The Weeknd fan because he gave me the inspiration for this. Ngl but this story is actually kinda depressing with a weird concept. I dunno I like it and i want to know how it comes off to others. So if its mean or nice tell me what you think im begging you to rs. kay remember this is fiction so have an open mind.**

* * *

**Tuesday, Trish's POV **

"Ha yeah and what makes you so fit to take me home?" I asked sipping my beer.

"Well for one I'm handsome, I own my own home and I know you'll fall in love with me." He smiled showing me his beautiful smile making me smile. "Perhaps the last one is happening now." I had to let out a deep chuckle hearing him say that.

"I want you to know a woman like me isn't capable of love. See Sean-"

"My name is Derrick."

"Yeah I've been hurt too many times to love someone today. You can never find love on a Tuesday in a rinky-dink bar like this." It was here that annoyingly my phone rang for the third time within the past hour. Checking it of course she's calling me... again.

"You sure you shouldn't answer? I mean she's called you before so it must be-"

"You ever have someone so obsessed and in love with you that it absolutely drives you wild with electricity?" He just gave me a crazy look so I simply pointed to my phone that's still ringing. "That's what this is. I hate it but it's so interesting." With that I picked up this time.

"Babe where are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. I was terrified something happened to you and I-"

"Why are you calling me on Tuesday?" I interrupted because she knows she's not supposed to call me on any other day but on Thursday.

"I-I-I.. Trish I jus-"

"What did we discuss Mickie?" I stated simply because this is nothing new to her. This is our routine every week and it's like she forever forgets it.

"Not to call on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday but on Thursday."

"Not Monday, not Tuesday, not Wednesday, not Friday, not Saturday, definitely not Sunday, but Thursday. Thursdays Mickie. What day is it today?" There was a good hesitation in her answer because she knows she's in the wrong right now.

"Tuesday." She spoke softly.

"It's not Thursday so baby why are you calling?"

"She your girlfriend or something?" Asked apparently Derrick.

"No she.. I.. it's complicated to explain." When I said that I heard her let out a sigh because I know it probably hurt hearing me admit that but it's true. I feel so bad doing this to her because I know this crazy stalker gimmick she's playing on tv isn't just a gimmick. She really is in love with me and with every call she proves it true.

"Trish?"

"Look Mick I gotta go-"

"Just promise me that while he's loving on you that you'll remember me." She spoke catching me off guard because that's a weird thing for her to say.. but okay.

"Ok but I rea-"

"They'll never fill your void the way I do. Only me and you will know how broken you really are Trishie." And then with that she hung up. If there's one thing she's really good at is delivering one liners to me that blow my facade right off my face. I hate it when she says stuff like that but she's right. Setting my phone down I let out a deep sigh. Looking up at the ceiling I steadily focused on the water stained ceiling panel before cursing my existence and turning back to the person I've just now suddenly deemed good enough to spend my night with.

"Alright Darren lets go." Chugging the rest of my pint I got off my stool and put on my leather jacket. I'm not at all attracted to this self absorbed guy but he's a body willing to keep me company and I need that. It beats being lonely sleeping alone.

**Wednesday**

This morning was rather rough for me. Woke up to Dyl-Dan-David I dunno it was something with a D. Anyway woke up to his girlfriend cursing him out about me sleeping in his bed. She got in my face but she didn't know I'm the Woman's champion so when I reversed her punch and laid her out she probably woke up utterly surprised. Got out of there and I now find myself at a gym I found while driving along. I find it easier to drive from city to city by myself that way I always get to listen to the type of music I like. And I always get to my destination on time without any problems. Also because despite my good looks and thousands who love me I've always been more of a loner. I can't seem to keep people in my life for more than a month before I either push them away or they get a glimpse of who I really am inside and they run for the hills. Everyone I've ever come in contact with who've had some sort of connection with me I always seem to hurt. It's always been this vicious cycle they come, I let them in, they get attached, and the first sign of them actually caring about me I do something stupid like sleep with some stranger and I'm back to square one. I've pretty much been living a life of pain and regret hurting everyone in my path. So after the last one I decided to just stick to my own. It's easier this way for me and my nonexistent heart. If I'm alone the only person I can hurt is myself and it's easier on my soul this way. Anyway I've been on the elliptical for a half hour now which isn't normal for me but right now is an exception. There's a pretty little brunette on the treadmills across the gym who's been eyeing me up from the moment I walked in. She could just be a fan because I have those everywhere I go but that's not a fan like stare that's she's been giving me. She would've come up and said something if she was a fan. She's been looking so I've been flexing. However I guess I have to make the first move here. Getting off the elliptical I decided to go to the water cooler for a drink of water. There are two in this gym one being just past the treadmills. She was quick to note me walking in her direction causing her to stumble a little.

"Woah easy. I'm not that much of a distraction." I chuckled looking at her blush.

"Well who said you were what distracted me?" She asked stepping to the sides of the treadmill that don't move.

"Oh so you weren't just eyeing me down the entire time I was over there?"

"That doesn't mean anything. I stare at people all the time."

"Ha riiight.. anyway I'm gonna be in the sauna. Not too many people understand how nice it is in there. Great way to release stress and.." I then smirked and visibly checked her out to let her know. "Release some built up tension if you know what I mean." I think winked at her and walked away towards the saunas. Lucky for me the sauna was empty so I went back to my locker so I could get out of my sweaty clothes and change into something more suitable for the sauna. As I was changing my phone started to ring and of course low and behold it's Mickie... again.

"It's Wednesday." I spoke answering the phone.

"I'm going through my lingerie and I had just wanted to know what you wanted me to wear tomorrow?"

"It doesn't matter I don't care. I'm busy so I have to call you back."

"Well it's almost Thursday and I mean.."

"Yeah almost Thursday meaning not Thursday." I interrupted trying to speed this up. The brunette just walked past me in nothing but a towel and she just went into the sauna.

"Well I wanna get beautiful for you."

"Okay then get beautiful for me."

"Babe I miss you. Do you wa-" As soon as she said she missed me I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Mickie now isn't the time. I'll call you tomorrow. Just do whatever you gotta."

"Ugh Fine. But just know tomorrow I'm gonna fuck you right. I'm what you need nobody can ever take my place got it?"

"Yes okay. I heard you. Okay I gotta go now byeee!" And then I hung up. I then quickly stripped down into a towel and entered the sauna. Lucky me she's laid down on the bench spread wide for me.

...

"What's your name again?"

"Trish." I answered ringing out my hair being we just had a shower.

"Trish how come I've never seen you here before?"

"Because I've never been here before."

"Oh. Well maybe you should give me your number and we can do this again sometime."

"Oi.. as good as that sounds this was definitely a one time thing for me. You're beautiful don't get me wrong but I'm better off alone. I know I said some wild stuff while we were fucking but that was just to get you pumped to give into me. Now don't go wasting precious tears on me I'm not worth the misery I'm better off when I'm alone. I'm not meant for love, my heart could never stay for you." When I said that her demeanor changed completely before she slapped me.

"Fuck you!"

"I already did. And that's real life. Sorry doll." She huffed before storming off. Well it's better I hurt them now rather than later. Had she gotten to really know me she would've left regardless. Hmp well at least I got some head out of this.

**Thursday**

"Honestly I don't know what I wanna do for dinner I just know I'm hungry as hell." I started.

"Well why don't we all just go to dinner together. I mean everyone else is planning to go to 130 diner so you might as well come too." Spoke Ashley being right now we're getting changed out of our ring gear being we just finished up a house show. .

"I would love nothing more."

"Great."

"But I can't. I have plans already tonight." I shrugged because it's very very important and I cannot be late.

"Uggh Trish?! You do this every Thursday. You say you have plans and then disappear for the night. I don't get it where do you go? What do you do? You literally never tell me about your Thursday night you just don't exist anymore." She complained giving me a wtf face. She has every right to get upset about this because before Mickie me and Ash would hangout after every show but I guess she's getting tired of me messing up our routine.

"You wouldn't understand Ash."

"Try me." That got me to stop and look up from unlacing my boot.

"It's not important."

"Trish are you in some sort of trouble? If you are I can help."

"I'm not in any kind of trouble. Those days are behind me I have everything I need."

"So then you must have some sort of secret boyfriend or something."

"No."

"So then the Illuminati must really exist and you're a member aren't you? That's the only thing that makes sense. You won't tell me where you go every Thursday night because of the secrecy clause huh?"

"Yes. Yes you're exactly right Ash. And tonight is my turn to sacrifice an innocent soul so I gotta bring in brownies. You wouldn't happen to know any good brownie recipes do you?" When I asked that I stood up and she hit me.

"You're such an ass I hate you." She growled still hitting me. "Why can't you just tell me where you go. I'm your best friend Trish I of all people should know where you go."

"I don't go anywhere I just-" it was here that my phone rang signaling a text message. Grabbing it I sat on the bench and opened it.

"**Bring the cups and I'll bring the drink. Bring you shame and I'll bring my love even though you "don't" love me." **

And then she followed that up with a picture of her in lingerie. I swear sometimes when she sends me stuff like that I get chills. How can someone so different from me be so understanding of me? I love that about her today.. or every Thursday really. She always makes sure to go all out on Thursdays.

"Who was that? You're smiling like a fool right now. Is that who you're choosing over me tonight?" I simply looked at her and smiled.

"Yep only for tonight. But Come tomorrow I'll still be single."

"And can I have a name so I know or..."

"Ummm I shall call you the Punk Rock Princess." It was here that I finished changing and began to pack up my stuff. It's almost ten at night so that gives me exactly twenty minutes to get to my hotel, then I'll have time to shower, get ready for her, and roughly leaving me a decent amount of time to get to her room.

"I hope you fall in a puddle tonight." It's been raining all day and it's not supposed to let up until sometime we leave the city.

"Well that'd be okay. Water ain't never hurt nobody, just makes the flowers grow nice and pretty. Anyway Ash I will see you later. I have to go."

"Leaving early today huh?"

"I can't be late. I'll never be late on Thursdays. She hates it when I am." I then kissed her on the cheek and slung my duffel bag over my shoulder before leaving the dressing room headed for my rental car. Once there I sped my way to my hotel and started to get ready. I went through my entire beauty regimen because today is the day to make sure everything is in order and perfect down to the last detail. So that includes everything from shaving all the way down to the sharpest wing I can create with my eyeliner. It's the one day a week I actually care about so I figure going all out is the way to go. This took me about an hour giving me three minutes to get to her. Good thing her room is right down the hall from mine so I got there with one minute to spare. Knocking on the door I waited for her to answer.

"Well it's about time I was for sure you were gonna be late."

"No never on Thursday. I'm all yours on Thursday. I wouldn't dare be late to see you." As I said that I walked in and grabbed her around the waist. "You look so beautiful tonight." I murmured before connecting my lips to hers. Ugh god just like always my lips melted into hers making it hard to pull away.

"Thank you. You know I always get beautiful for you on Thursdays. I'm all yours today on Thursday. You brought cups right?" I just smiled and showed her the two cups I brought just like she said.

"Of course baby. You said to bring cups and my shame. So here I am standing before you with both plus my self doubt." She let out a small giggle before kissing me again.

"Good to know you listen to me." She then took the two glasses from me and walked over to her desk. There I can only assume she poured us both a drink. What she put in my cup, I'll never know but I do know by the end of it I know she is all that will be on my mind. "How was the show baby?" She asked turning to look at me. Ugh how is it she's so beautiful unintentionally?

"It was ok. But honestly I couldn't stop thinking about you all day. You're the reason Thursday is my favorite day of the week I swear." I spoke going closer to her and wrapping my arms around her as she continued to pour our drinks.

"Oh really? Is that right?" She asked looking me in the eyes. All I could do was stare back and smile. No not a fake one, but a genuine smile. Ha. What can I say she's adorable, makes me happy so I smile. For once in my ugly miserable life, she's the one who makes me smile even when I'm close to tears. She always makes me crack that smile I need to every Thursday. The only day I feel like I exist.. It's not on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and is sadly not Sunday, but Thursday. Thursday is for some reason her day, and every week we prove it so.

"You know I'd never lie on a Thursday. I could never go longer than a week without you." I then moved her face so I could kiss her lips. "You know I love you today." I murmured smiling as I kissed her chin.

"Got you pretty damn whipped huh then?"

"Always on a Thursday." It was here she finished pouring our drinks and turned in my arms to face me completely.

"You look miserable." She spoke sipping her drink.

"Funny to think you're the only one who can see that." She let out a small chuckle and smiled before placing both her hands on her cup and taking another small sip. "You're the only one who sees right through me. I hate my entire existence but you.. you make me not wanna kill myself that bad."

"Try. Tell me if it's okay." She then tilted the cup towards me for me to drink. When I took a sip I damn near choked.

"That's just straight up moonshine on the rocks. I think I just grew a pair of balls." She chuckled and sipped it again.

"What can I say I'm a country girl. I was raised on horses and moonshine." When she said that her southern accent came out really thick making me smile.

"I love that accent. You're so cute." That got her to blush and flash her pretty smile.

"Well I can say the same to you." She then gave me a kiss. "But sit down. Take your jacket off. Get comfortable." Pushing me off her she sat down her cup and came over to help me take off my jacket.

"You know Ash was hounding me earlier about where I go every Thursday." I spoke sitting down on the bed and began to take my boots off.

"Oh yeah what'd you tell her?" She then handed me a cup of the moonshine. She then went over to the mini fridge and grabbed something out of it, then came back over to me. "Here because you're a little bitch." She held out a Coke can for me to take.

"I don't need a mixer my depression makes me numb enough to handle this straight."

"Ok. But you and I both know you are the furthest thing from being straight." As she said that she went and put the soda back in the fridge. Once she did that she stood back up straight and dramatically turned to face me. It was here I noticed what she was wearing.

"You're looking pretty irresistible right now." I spoke. She's just wearing this sexy princess pink lingerie set complete with a garter belt and black silk robe. Not to mention her makeup looks like she sat and put a lot of time into it. Along with her chocolate brown tresses that she has down at her shoulders framing her face.

"Well you know I always get beautiful for you on Thursdays." She then came and straddled my lap. "My body is yours. You belong to me.. every Thursday." It was here I took the top of her robe and slid it off her shoulders and eventually off her completely. Now that I can admire her in her entirety I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Thank god it's Thursday." I murmured before pressing my lips to hers in a passionate way. When she's in my arms I always give her control of me. It just feels good being able to give my life to someone I trust. She's my better half. The light in my dark life that I didn't know I needed until she forced her way into my life. I remember when I first met her. Compared to her peppy overzealous character she is so calm and collected off camera. She's very beautiful and so naturally I had to bed her. I don't know if it was because of the drinks we had before or if her mouth is just naturally that amazing, but boy did she make me cum two, three times in a row. I tried to just hit it and quit it but she wasn't having it. I remember the following morning I was trying to quietly get dressed and leave but she was a lighter sleeper than I thought and I remember our conversation exactly.

**Flashback **

"_Do you do this everyday?" She asked sitting up in the bed looking at me. _

"_Often." I replied. "I'm not capable of love so I get out before they get a chance to realize that." Watching her she flipped her hair before replying. _

"_With the way you fucked me I would've thought you've known me for years. You make love like someone who's broken inside desperate for someone to love you." _

"_Never that. But hey I'll-" _

"_Don't worry Trishe I'll take care of you. I can make you feel good about yourself even if it's just for a night. Last night was Thursday so your Thursdays belong to me now. You can give them any other day but Thursday." _

"_Okay well I'm gonna go now." I murmured putting my shirt on. _

"_I put my number in your phone so call whenever you need the attention or affection." _

"_Okay." Ideally I'd have something to say because I've had my fair share of awkward morning after talks. But none of those could prepare me for this one. I've never had anyone blatantly call me out on my issues. So this is new for me. I don't know what to think or say besides saying okay. _

**End of Flashback**

"God you're so fucked up." She groaned before kissing me again. "Thankfully I have a thing for broken souls."

"I hate it."

"Me too, but I guess that's why we match so good."

"Maybe." She then moved on to kissing my neck. "Easy baby easy. You know I don't like hickies."

"Well today you do. Besides the ones I gave you last time are fading so you need new ones."

"Can't help but feel like you're trying to claim me." I murmured enjoying her mouth on my neck. That got her to stop and look at me.

"Because even though you break my heart I still know what we are. It's just our love is too young for either of us to understand. The same way I show you my broken heart you always show me your scars and despite that, we always take each other as we are. I'll always take you as you are and you know that. Deep down in that ice cold black heart of yours there's a pink warm spot for me. If there wasn't you wouldn't keep coming back to me every week. You run through bodies like a loose bull at a rodeo yet you always find your way back to me. I'll always be there for you I have no shame doll." She then gave me a very loving affectionate kiss making my heart throb. "This is just another phase in our little lie. One day the truth will set us free and you're gonna be mine Trish Stratus. I'll wait for you because I know you'll come around. Once you heal you'll love me full time. But I'm fine if you only love me for the night.. it's a good start." When she finished that I couldn't help the tears from falling. I don't know why I'm crying but I just am. I've never cried like this before in front of anyone my pride wouldn't allow it. But for some reason when I'm around her my pride goes on vacation and I'm vulnerable to her. She simply got off my lap and took my drink from me, sitting it on the table she came and crawled back on the bed up to the headboard. "Come here baby." Naturally I just listened and settled into her chest and she held me. She held me while I cried and even after I stopped. The whole time she never lessened her grip on me only tightening it.

"Mick?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so mean to you but you won't go away. Why won't you go away?" I sniffled looking up at her.

"Because I love you." An answer so simple but so powerful. I don't know what came over me but my next move was to climb on top of her and start kissing her. This turned very handsy very fast and before I knew it we're engaged in a lovemaking session so sweaty we had to ditch the blanket. I don't know how long this lasted but it was just orgasm after orgasm back to back all night long. The last thing I remember is laying on her chest watching out the window as the sun started to come up. Then before I knew it I'm waking up. Looking at the clock it read almost noon-thirty. Mickie is still sleep so it's best I leave now. Carefully untangling myself from her I began to try and gather my clothes.

"Don't forget you're thong over by the trash can." I heard suddenly scaring the life out of me.

"Thanks."

"You know I figured after two months of doing this you'd stop sneaking out and actually say goodbye to me before leaving." She spoke looking up at me. We ended up sleeping at the foot of the bed so she must have heard me scrambling.

"Sorry. Force of habit." I shrugged continuing to get dressed.

"You know you could have it all right? You could have the clothes, the jewelry, a beautiful house with a horse ranch, even the sex you need. Like you could have me doing anything you please it's really not as hard as you make it seem. I just don't get it why don't you want it all?" That actually got me to stop moving around and look at her.

"Because I don't deserve it all or you." When I said that she let out a deep sigh before giving me a sad look.

"A pity you feel that way."

"Yeah." I murmured picking up my boots off the floor. I'm dressed and ready to go now so I began to head for the door.

"You think one day you'll feel like you deserve me?" I heard behind me as I got to the door. And I have to think about this one for a second because I genuinely don't know. I like to hope so but I'm a piece of shit who doesn't deserve someone as amazing as her.

"Honestly Mickie, I hope so. I'm tired of feeling like trash."

"You aren't trash."

"I wish I could see it that way. Anyway I'll see you around love."

"Bye Trish."

"Bye Mickers." And with that I left my happy place back into my lonely little life.

* * *

**Well i told you it wasnt exactly an easily followed concept. like if you have ever had the feeling of feeling like ur worthless then id imagine some of this made sense, if none of it made sense I atleast hope you enjoyed the 30% of the story that was actually Trish and Mickie interacting. I honestly dont have much to say about this one shot because Idk how to explain it in a way that doesnt make me sound crazy.. Then again I am to some degree. Sorry if you were expecting smut but it didnt fit anywhere in it. Umm yeah so anywhore tell me how you interpreted this be id like to know. Also if theres a pairing you wanna see lmk and ill see what I can do. I love ur Face and even if you do feel worthless at times know that i care about you and you have purpose even if you dont think so. Now im gonna drink till i feel okay again...**** ~Joz #Fuckitup**


End file.
